Autumn
by zuppalizzle
Summary: It’s set in Draco’s 6th year and it involves the new DADA teachers mysterious past blah blah blah i suck these things so plz just read it!
1. Default Chapter

**Autumn**

_**I had this up before but it kinda went bye bye on me so here it is again…I'll be updating A LOT quicker this time coz I've got them all written!!! YAY! And yes this is gonna seem a lil LOTRs only coz it's like one of my fav books/movies!!!**_

**_Summery:_** I suck at summaries so bear with me. It's set in Draco's 6th year and ummm…oh just read the damn thing! This is my first fan fic ever, so have mercy. I've had this idea in my head for a while. R&R plz!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters that would be JKR! But I do wish I owned Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton!!! -**_Closes eyes n wishes...- _**Nope still not mine :-(**

**Chapter one  
**A young Draco stood before her, a beautiful strawberry blond elf, he knew it was her, Autumn. They both not yet seven but had knew each other since before they could remember. He loved her, loved her as much as a Malfoy could, loved her even though he knew he shouldn't. For she was an elvan princess and when she turned seventeen she would take over her late mother's reign as queen. But he would have never thought that today, today would be the last time he ever saw her. But she did. She had the gift of foresight, but she couldn't tell him, she didn't know how, and as Draco hugged her and turned to leave, she called him back.  
"Draco? I want you to have this." As she said this she took of her necklace. This wasn't any ordinary one though; every elf had one, it kept them immortal. Draco took it, a little confused, turned and left. Then he heard it, a scream, Autumn's scream. He ran back to her room, only to find it empty.

* * *

Draco shot up panting hard, drenched in a cold sweat. This wasn't the first time he'd had this dream, he'd had it all holidays, but why, why was he being haunted by the loss of his best friend, his first and only love? He got up and walked to his mirror, his face was pale and drawn and he felt nauseous. He was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts tomorrow, and he was just hoping the dreams would go away. Maybe Snape could make up a potion to help? He walked over to his desk and pulled out the bottom draw and tipped it's contents out over the floor, he wedged his index finger in a small hole in the back corner and pulled it up, a fake base, there hidden was a silver necklace with a pendent of a star, it had belonged to Autumn. He had taken it out and just looked at it every time he'd woken up from that dream and he was doing the same now. As he stared at it the memory floated through his mind, just for a second then was gone again, tears welled in his eyes and he sat there on the floor, silently crying, and slowly fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

He woke up early the next morning and quickly cleaned up everything, everything except the necklace, which he placed around his neck. He was taking it with him.

* * *

_**Author's note:** There's chapter one, so what do you think? Bit short but hey...Please review, constructive criticism whatever!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two**_  
_

**Disclaimer: Yes I m JKR, I own all the millions of $$$ from my books…and if u jus believed that…god help us all!P**** But I do wish I owned Draco Malfoy/Tom Felton!!! -**_Looks out window and wishes on a star…- _**Damn that never works! (**

**  
**Any who on with the story…

She had arrived here earlier this morning, met the teachers, found her way around. Now she was sitting at the teacher's table listening to Dumbledore delivering his messages to the students.  
"Now I'd like to introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Elen (_**AN: **I'll try not to do this too often Elen means star…lame I know but I was desperate!)_, hopefully she'll last a little longer than our last few." He said with a smile in her direction, she smiled back, she'd heard about the others and well she was up for the challenge. Anything was better than where she had just left.  
Professor Dumbledore motioned for her to stand, and as she did she heard the murmurs.  
"What, she can't be the new teacher, she looks barley older than us"  
"What is this, a joke?"  
"She's a girl."  
She had to smile at this; yes she was only seventeen but life had been tough and she had matured quickly.  
Looking around the hall someone caught her eye. A tall, arrogant looking, platinum blond sitting at the Slytherin table. He had grown since she had last seen him, but she recognised that cocky, know-it-all smirk on his face. He would never recognise her now, she was a completely different person. Literally. She was no longer that young, naive strawberry blond child he once knew but a headstrong teen, who was now a great deal smarter and had a secret no one could ever know. She sat down again, brushing her long black hair behind her and started on the banquet before her but her eyes kept wandering to that boy, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_**Author's note:** This chapters REALLY short! soz! Please review! If ya don't like it then I'm not continuing… **All elvish from **_


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**_Disclaimer: If you don't know JKR owns everything to do with HP what are you doing on a computer?!  
AN: I'm gonna be using Elvish in this chapter…translation at the bottom of the page. Enjoy!_**

Draco sat in his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table, making the usual snide remarks and jokes about Potter and those he calls friends. Dumbledore was at the front making his usual speech, mainly for the first years. But then,  
"Now I'd like to introduce you to your new defence against the dark arts teacher, Professor Elen, hopefully she'll last a little longer than our last few."  
Draco looked up to see… a girl. He was shocked, usually Dumbledore chose…well more experienced teachers. But her? Maybe this year would be different, interesting. She sat down and the feast began.  
Every so often he'd feel someone's eyes on him and look up to find her staring at him. Why? He'd never met her in his life, or had he?

The next day Draco was actually felling, well happy (_**A/N:** shock, horror!)_. He'd had a dreamless night and he had DADA first. It was strange, he usually only felt like this when he had potions because he knew the golden trio would get in trouble. He got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was sitting at her desk in the empty classroom, she heard students rushing past trying to get to class on time. She got up and walked to the door, opening it to hear  
"Well, if it isn't Pothead, Weasel and the mud blood, I see you lived through the summer. How unfortunate." This caused a few sniggers from the Slytherins.  
"Shut up, Ferret face." Hermione snapped. She decided to speak up then.  
"Ferret face? Well that's a story a defiantly want to hear" Draco turned, eyes full of hatred. She smirked at him.  
"No you wouldn't" He replied, pushing past her.  
When everyone was settled, she started.  
"Well, it's the first day back at school, do you really want to start work straight away?" There were a few "no's" and people shook their heads. "Good, but I suppose you have a few questions you want answered?" She said looking around the room. A few hands shot up at this, but someone didn't even bother.  
"You're an elf" Draco. It was more a statement than a question. Some people looked confused.  
"Yes, I am-"  
"Mmmm, Elen means star, right? Yeah" Answering his own question. "'Quel amrun Professor Elen saesa omentien lle." He said with a smirk. She couldn't hide her shock, yes she'd taught him Elvish but he spoke it so fluently, she couldn't help but smile.  
"Yala amin Christina" He nodded.  
"Ahem. Not everyone can speak gibberish" Ron, a little irritated that he didn't know what they were saying.  
"It's Elvish, you stupid prat" Draco spat. She shook her head and continued.  
"So, ummm, anymore questions?"  
"Yeah, how old are you." Hermione asked, waving her hand in the air. "If you don't mind me asking?"  
"Seventeen, no older than most of you." At that every male in the room turned their attention to her. She laughed. All lesson she answered their questions, until finally the bell went. (_**AN:** I have no idea how they signal the end of a lesson, so now it's a bell!) _

Draco sat there, staring at the girl before the class. She wasn't like any teacher here, besides the fact that she was seventeen and an elf, she never wore robes like the rest of them. She was wearing muggle clothing; a short red and black plaid skirt with chains on either side and a top with a butterfly on the front, also in red and black, both of which showed quite a bit of skin. She had bright violet eyes and raven black hair reaching half way down her back with streaks of blue and purple through it. You could tell this girl liked attention. He sat there drooling over her, like most of the other boys, some of which copping glares from their girlfriends.

_**AN:** Ok that's it for another chapter! Review, flame whatever. I'll try and update as quick as I can. _

_  
**Translations:**_**  
Quel amrun Professor Elen saesa omentien lle: Good morning Professor Star pleasure meeting you. **

Yala amin Christina: Call me Christina

**(It all sounds SO much better in Elvish)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four **

_Disclaimer: Ok well I'm sure everyone with at least half a brain would know I M NOT JKR so obviously I own nothing…zilch…Zippo…zero and you get the picture!  
_

A few weeks had gone by since the start of term and now it was getting close to Halloween.  
"Everyone please, setting down. If I could just take up a few minutes of your time to make a small announcement," Dumbledore said one night at dinner, everyone stopped eating to listen. "This year instead of the usual Halloween feast, I've decided to throw a costumed ball." (_**AN:** Shock horror something new n different 4 fanfics!) _Excited murmurs ran through the hall. "There will be two, one for first years through to third years starting at seven, straight after dinner and going till ten. Then the fourth years and above from ten till midnight." After he finished, he sat down and everyone started talking, completely forgetting about the food in front of them.

"I take it I'm not going to get anywhere today" Christina said, over the excited chatter the next day during DADA. Everyone was excited about the upcoming ball, well mostly everyone many of the males weren't to psyched. She shook her head it defeat and sat on her desk.  
"Shut up!" Draco yelled. Everyone went silent. He looked up at Christina and smirked that famous smirk of his. "Continue."  
"Thankyou Draco, but really it was unnecessary." She replied, glad that they'd all shut up about what they were planning on wearing on the night. She really didn't get why girls were so fussed about what they wore it seemed so stupid. "Anyway, as I was trying to say earlier, if you'll look on the board." She waved her hand and writing appeared on it. "You'll see the basics for casting a glamour, please copy these out."  
There was a few moments of quiet before murmurs of the ball started up again, but quietly this time.  
"Christina?" She looked up to see Harry with his hand raised.  
"Yes?"  
"Why do we need to know this stuff, I mean, glamour's? How will this help us?"  
"Harry, do you even know what a glamour is?" She replied, smiling. He shook his head. She looked around the room, "Does anyone?"  
Two hands were raised, Hermione and Draco.  
"Ok, Hermione."  
"A glamour spell used to change one's appearance. Like that of a metamorphusmagus but with the use of a spell." She answered matter-of-factly.  
"Good, ten points to Gryfindor. Draco do you have anything to add?"  
"But with a glamour you can't control what the outcome will be. You could cast it hoping to become a burly kinda guy no one wants to mess with and end up as a sissy ten year old girl." A few laughed at this.  
"Ok, great. Ten points. So you see Harry, they can be helpful."  
"Yeah, I suppose. But you can't control it."  
"For a simple glamour you can't but there are more complicated one which you can."  
"Then why can't we just learn them instead?" Ron asked, perplexed.  
"Because, they're called 'complicated' for a reason." She responded, grinning.  
After they'd finished the bell rang.

As Christina was walking out of the classroom towards the Great Hall, she heard a voice behind her.  
"Um…Christina, can I ask you something?" She twirled around to face the owner of the voice. Harry.  
"Shoot."  
"Uh, well, the Halloween ball is coming up and uh," She knew what was coming, and she dreaded what she'd have to say. "Would you like to go with me?" She knew it.  
"Oh, Harry. That, that's really sweet and all but ummm" Think quick Chris. "I just don't think the whole teacher-student thing would work." She replied, quickly. Smooth, real smooth.  
"Oh, uh, yeah you're probably right." Harry said in a near whisper. Head bowed.  
"I'm really sorry, save me a dance?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure." He answered, a little brighter. "Well, I'd better go find Ron and Hermione." With that he ran off down the corridor towards the Great Hall for lunch.

She'd just made it to the doors of the Great Hall before she heard a voice behind her.  
"Chris, you have a minute?" Draco.  
"Sure, what is it?"  
"Malfoy, what are you doing? Stop pestering her." The Golden Trio had just walked out from lunch.  
"Well, Potter I was just about to ask this beautiful lady in front of me if she'd accompany me to the Halloween ball?" He looked over at her, hopeful. But Christina was absolutely speechless, all she could do was stand there and gape at the boy.  
"Why would she want to go with a ferret like you, Malfoy?"  
"Yeah Malfoy, and anyway she already told me she wasn't going with a student." At this Malfoy stole a quick glance at her then looked to the ground, embarrassed.  
"Uh, well, actually. Ummm…I never said that. Draco I'd love to go with you." Then seeing the two boy's faces', one happy the other shocked she pushed past them and ran all the way to her office. Little did she know she was being followed.

_**AN:** Ok that's it…yea I know it was a bit slow but the next chappie is gonna be a big part! Go forth and review, good, bad (constructive criticism plz!), whatever!_


End file.
